Mentes distintas, un mismo pensamiento
by Briel Black
Summary: Las palabras están de más entre nosotros. Bastan miradas y gestos para comunicarnos.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí descritas, son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son completa propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Nota extra: **En letra _cursiva_ está lo que va narrado por Neji.

**Mentes distintas, un mismo pensamiento.**

_Ahí estás… caminando por las calles de la aldea, como lo haces siempre y, de la misma manera que siempre lo hago yo Neji Hyuuga, o el__"Genio Hyuuga"__como suelen llamarme… estoy aquí, desde muy lejos observándote… utilizando mi visión pura o lo que sea… ya nada me importa, solo me importas tú… el tenerte a mi lado, el saberte mía.___

_Te detienes… en Ichiraku, probablemente a comer con él… con la persona que no me permite estar junto a ti… Uzumaki Naruto… lo admiro pero al mismo tiempo lo detesto, por su culpa no me puedo acercar a ti, aun así… mi maldito orgullo no me lo permitiría… aun no comprendo como mi compañero de equipo pude decírtelo sin miedo al rechazo, en cambio yo… no soportaría un no por respuesta… por ese motivo no puedo acercarme a ti, por que se que, a pesar de todo, no me amas…___

_He rechazado a una persona que verdaderamente tiene sentimientos puros hacia mi, de la misma manera que siempre lo hago, fría y cortantemente, aunque no lo parezca tengo un corazón, uno frágil aunque cubierto por hielo, como es común oír a Tenten decir… "Un frio y congelado corazón de hielo, lo único que el cubito de hielo Hyuuga alberga en su cacarizo pecho" palabras de Tenten completamente ciertas, yo he herrado con mi idea de alejar todo sentimiento de mi alma a cambio de ser un buen shinobi… ¡Qué gran equivocación!… los sentimientos son los que prueban nuestra existencia humana… y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta, tarde… ya que no estás conmigo…___

_Continuo observándote… debería parar… ver cómo le sonríes a alguien que no soy yo me mata de los celos y ira me carcome por dentro, fingiendo entrenar te observo, detallo cada facción perfecta de tu hermoso rostro, de tu bellísima sonrisa, de tu delicada mirada que hundida en la melancolía piensas… ¿En qué? Lo desconozco pero quisiera saberlo, de algo estoy casi seguro… no es en mi…_

Jamás creí que algo como esto me llegaría a ocurrir… yo Sakura Haruno ¿Enamorada?... ¿De nuevo? Me parecía prácticamente imposible, después del horrendo y cortante rechazo de Sasuke… el chico del que he, o había estado enamorada desde que soy una niña de 4 años, si no he herrado en mis cálculos, me he enamorado nuevamente… pero no tengo una razón lógica para justificar el profundo amor que siento por ti… ¿Habrá sido tu frialdad y tu cortante manera de hablar lo que he provocado este revés en mi corazón? … no lo sé… pero si fue así… creo que te he tomado como un remplazo de la persona que realmente amo… no, no me lo perdonaría, alguien como tú no merece tal cosa… no mereces ser un remplazo, necesitas un lugar en mi corazón… un lugar único y dedicado completamente a ti…

Diviso Ichiraku… Naruto está aquí, no me sorprende, veré que está haciendo… comer, seria lógico ¿Qué no sabe hacer otra cosa? Entro, no te puedo sacar de mi mente ¿Tu me quieres a mi?... inútilmente finjo una sonrisa y saludo a mi amigo, no tengo animo de hablar ni de sonreír… de igual manera finjo una sonrisa ante todas las personas de la aldea después de salir del humilde puesto de ramen… iré a los campos de entrenamiento… no soporto un minuto más con esta falsa sonrisa, no la puedo mantener más tiempo cuando por dentro mi corazón se cae a pedazos por saber que no me quieres….

_¿Qué es esto? Vienes hacia aquí… ¿Qué intentas? Alejarme… no soportaría un rechazo… pero no sabes que estoy aquí… ¿Verdad?... Dejo de usar mi Byakugan o sabrás que te observaba… te falta poco para llegar a los campos de entrenamiento en los que me encuentro… no tardas en aparecer, puedo sentir tu chackra, cada vez estas más cerca…___

_Puedo verte… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué bajas la vista? No sé lo que ocurre, y para colmo.. tampoco sé que hacer… no sé nada sobre el amor, no sé nada sobre lo que se siente ser amado, no sé lo que va a pasar ahora… mis piernas no hacen lo que mi mente dice y comienzan a moverse en dirección a ti… a tu sonrisa dulce y simpática que es enfatizada con un sonrojo en tus delicadas mejillas, en contraste con tus verdes ojos hade y en conjunto con tu cabellera rosada… tan hermosa como siempre… más, más, más cerca… casi por completo, pero no dices nada, absolutamente nada… ¿Me estas rechazando sin la necesidad de usar palabras que me hieran bruscamente? O es que… ¿No sabes qué hacer?..._

¿Por qué baje la vista?... ¡Haruno deja de ser tan obvia! Pero… ¿Por qué se acerco? ¿Qué planea?...

Subo mi rostro encontrándome con esas orbes plateadas, las que me han quitado el sueño por distintas razones… no las he visto muchas veces, pero aun así me vuelven loca, a pesar de lo distantes que hemos estado desde que te conocí en los exámenes chunin hace 8 años, por alguna razón desconocida hasta para mí, me enamore de ti como una adolescente…

No te mueves, permaneces ahí en el mismo lugar completamente inmóvil, con un rostro tan inexpresivo como el de siempre… hace ya mucho tiempo he querido borrar la sonrisa arrogante que cargo en mi rostro desde que Sasuke se fue, esa sonrisa ha estado presente en mis labios desde hace ya mucho pero no por su partida, no para ocultar el dolor que sentí al perderlo, para ocultar el miedo a tu rechazo, para ocultar el profundo amor que siento por ti… El vacio que Sasuke dejo en mi corazón tú lo has llenado ¿Cómo? No lo sé… pero así fue… Te entregado, enteramente mi frágil corazón Neji Hyuuga…

_¿Pero que estoy haciendo ahora? ¿En donde quedo mi imagen de persona frívola y sin sentimiento alguno?... espero que en el pasado… ya me arto ese título con el que me conoce la aldea entera__"Cubito de hielo Hyuuga"__¡Ya estoy arto! Al igual que todo el mundo tengo sentimientos, no soy muy expresivo y no sé bien que significan… pero los tengo y eso es lo que importa…___

_¿Por qué estoy abrazando a Sakura?... no lo sé… lo que si se, es que me es muy agradable… puedo sentir como su respiración esta agitada… esta tan nerviosa como yo… pero no puedo detenerme, me gustaría poder quedarme de esta manera contigo para toda la eternidad… ya no me puedo contener… tomo su fino rostro entre mis manos… y acerco sus labios a los míos, uniendo nuestras almas en un beso, un dulce y cautivador beso…_

Las palabras están de más entre nosotros, con gestos y miradas nos podemos comunicar, puedo sentir tú respiración chocando con mi rostro… pero me encanta… ¡Estas besándome! Parece un sueño… estoy aquí, frente a esta atardecer contigo, observando cómo mis sueños se realiza a cada movimiento de tus labios, este beso, para mi, y espero que también lo sea para ti, es una prueba de lo que siento…

Me aferro a su cuerpo mientras puedo sentir como finas y delicadas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, no de tristeza… de alegría… al fin mi sueño de estar junto a ti, a su lado, se ha logrado…

Fue escrito hace más de un año por lo que carece de tildes. De antemano me disculpo.


End file.
